The present invention relates to a seal system and, more particularly, to a hygienic coupling and fitting seal system for pharmaceutical, dairy, beverage, or other sanitary industries.
Various seals have been widely utilized in various industries. The seals utilized in plants or factories processing pharmaceutical, beverage, dairy products, or the like should be taken apart for periodic cleaning and should be made of a material capable of withstanding the processing. However, “binding”, “rippling up”, and “intrusion” commonly occurred on conventional seals, including but not limited to flat gaskets, O-rings, and other industry standard gaskets, creating potential for losing the sealing effect and for becoming a hygienic issue. For agitator couplings, conventional O-rings that are exposed and flush or slightly protrude do not always remain engaged and can actually lose the sealing effect and fall out.
Thus, a need exists for a hygienic coupling and fitting seal system that is easy to clean while providing reliable sealing effect.